Blue's Machamp
| type1=Fighting | media=special | evolution=1 | numeps1=less than 1 | firststagename=Machoke | secondstagename=Machamp | epnum=PS018 | epname=A Tale of Ninetales | firstevoep=PS018 | firstevoname=A Tale of Ninetales | prevonum=067 | evo1num=068 | current=With Blue | va=no | }} Blue's Machamp (Japanese: グリーンのカイリキー Green's Kairiky) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his fourth overall. As of A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities, he is level 80 and his Characteristic is "nods off a lot." History Machamp first appeared as a Machoke in A Tale of Ninetales, when Machoke is accidentally traded to alongside Blue's other Pokémon. During the three days that Red has them he attempts to get them to relax and open up to him, with little success. A few days later, during which the only new Pokémon Red had captured were a and due to their disobedience, Machoke was pitted in a battle against a wild when Pika injured him using and forced him to run towards Red's new party. Though he initially failed to hold his own against the fox's intense flames, the tables turned when he suddenly evolved into a Machamp, due to being traded, and subdued the enemy using his four strong arms. The two boys then each threw a Poké Ball, one of which captured Ninetales. Though Blue didn't object when Red claimed his ball had caught him, Blue argued that it was his Machamp that weakened him, so he should keep him, which he did. They then traded back, while keeping the caring attitude that Red installed in them. In A Charizard...and a Champion, Machamp battled against Red and his Snor during the Pokémon League. Machamp started off by blocking Snor with his four arms and preventing him from attacking. After a brief fight of strength Machamp easily lifts Snor with his four arms before spinning him about to render Snor dizzy and him onto the floor. After Snor hits the ground Red quietly tells Snor to use in anticipation of Machamp's next attack. However, Machamp instead attacks the ground, using the shattered debris as a lever to catapult Snor into the air and out of the battlefield. Just as Snor is about to be disqualified for going out of bounds he plummets from mid-air and crushes Machamp with a and combo. Noting Machamp to be down to a third of his health, Blue switches in to Ninetales. In a flashback shown in Electro Magneton, Machamp battled a wild in the and used to increase his critical-hit ratio before defeating it with a strong finger thrust, though he injured a leg in the struggle. In Double Dealing with Deoxys, Machamp is used in a double battle alongside against Red and his Snor and Gyara. Scizor, with Machamp in his pincers, flies above Snor and drops Machamp, who proceeds to grab Snor's body and use . Machamp follows up by rushing in front of Snor and performing , tripping Snor and sending him crashing into the ground, knocking him out. Blue follows by having Scizor attack Gyara with , knocking him out too. Red next sends out Pika and Aero as his last two Pokémon. Red has Aero use on Scizor, which dealt no recoil damage due to his Ability. Aero follows up with on Scizor, so Blue switches him out for . Seeing an opening, Red has Pika attack Machamp with an electric attack. To Red's surprise, the attack is suddenly redirected. Blue smirks and reveals that Rhydon has the Ability, which causes all moves to be redirected towards it. Since Pika's Electric attacks had no effect, Pika jumps into the air and delivers an onto Machamp's head. The battle then ends in a tie. In Don't Doubt Deoxys, Blue sends out Machamp and Scizor to attack Orm's horde of , which had bound itself to Blue. Machamp blasts that Shuckle with , while Scizor attacks with . Rhydon then shows up from underground and defeats the head Shuckle, scattering the rest. Blue reveals that Scizor and Machamp were simply a diversion for Rhydon to attack. In The Final Battle VII, Machamp appeared alongside the rest of Blue's team when he was checking to make sure they all survived the petrification caused by and . Personality and characteristics Like most of 's Pokémon Machamp is serious, calm, and focused. Machamp is slightly reserved as well and tries to stay out of the way unless he is needed. He is very loyal to his Trainer and is the powerhouse of Blue's team, often overwhelming his opponents with his strength. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Submission|1=Slam|2=Karate Chop|3=Low Kick}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Submission|1=Slam|2=Karate Chop|3=Low Kick}} |image2=Blue Machamp mod 3}}|0=Focus Energy|1=Seismic Toss|2=Hyper Beam}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Focus Energy|1=Seismic Toss|2=Hyper Beam}}}} Trivia * Blue's also uses a Machamp in HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black 2, White 2, Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. Related articles Machamp Machamp Machamp de:Blaus Machomei es:Machamp de Azul it:Machamp di Blu ja:グリーンのカイリキー zh:小茂的怪力